Do You Have A Little Time
by KiMi10
Summary: [D & Hr ]Qué ocurre cuando el hombre al que amas siempre tiene otra cosa que hacer menos estar contigo... TERMINADO
1. Do You Have A Little Time

DO YOU HAVE A LITTLE TIME

-Bien, Harry. Ahora ¿Cuál es la poción para volar? –pregunto Hermione caminando lentamente.

-Mmm... esa es difícil, ¡no me la digas! Es... es...

-La poción Flyviet –se oyó una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras- que dependiendo del tamaño del caldero te hará volar máximo 15 minutos. Sus ventajas son la velocidad y los metros en los que te puede hacer volar; la desventaja es el tiempo. ¿Estoy bien?

-Esta perfecto –sonrió Hermione cerrando el libro.

-Malfoy... –gruño Harry poniéndose enfrente de Hermione.

-No pude evitarlo –sonrió con ironía- era muy sencilla.

-Ahora qué quieres.

-Pues... hablar con mi novia, si tanto te molesta –se acerco a Harry pegándole con el pecho.

-Esta ocupada, ¿no lo ves?

-Harry... –murmuro Hermione- nos veremos en las mazmorras ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero... Hermione –murmuro Harry triste y decepcionado- me estabas ayudando...

-Ya te sabes todo, además, solo será un momento ¿verdad? 

Draco aun miraba con sorna a Harry, asintió cruzándose de brazos. Harry, indignado, tomo el libro y camino solo hacia las mazmorras.

-Ese Potter... –murmuro Draco poniéndose detrás de Hermione- como odio que se crea tu dueño.

-Vamos, Draco, no seas así. Dime mejor que deseas. 

Hermione se giro sonriéndole de una forma dulce que a Draco le dio una punzada cálida en su estomago.

-Quería saber si me ayudarías a estudiar en Runas Antiguas.

-Claro, ¿cuándo?

-Mañana, después de las seis.

-Mmm...

-¿Tienes algo más? –pregunto enojándose.

-Creo que no... esta bien, mañana –sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias –Draco se agacho un poco, estaba muy alto, y le dio un beso muy cálido en los labios- ¿nos vamos?

-Sí.

Hermione sintió un como el brazo de Draco le tomaba la cintura y la atraía hacia él, caminaron juntos hasta llegar a las mazmorras donde todos esperaban a que el profesor Snape abriera la puerta.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_

Pongámoslo así, Hermione es la típica niña matada de la escuela a la que todo el mundo busca cuando hay un examen.

Su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, es de los chicos más populares y galanes de la escuela, muy codiciado por cierto, y es del que jamás se le ha visto con novia.

Su otro mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, el famosísimo jugador de quidditch que rompió el record de su hermano Charlie, también era muy popular y galán.

Y finalmente su novio, el guapísimo, galán, popular y jugador estrella de quidditch, Draco Malfoy.

Cuando se les vio juntos por primera vez, todos se quedaron en shock, porque, por así decirlo "una nerd insociable con el jugador estrella más conocido en todo Hogwarts" ¿Saliendo... juntos?

Pero lo extraño era que siempre se les veía muy felices, besándose en el Gran Comedor, tomados de la mano en los pasillos e incluso estudiando juntos. 

Los Slytherin no pudieron rechazar aquel noviazgo, porque además de que sin él el equipo de quidditch se iba abajo, era el prefecto de Slytherin, el mayor de casi todos (van en 7mo. Grado) y eso bastaba con que se le tuviera el respeto de todos.

Hermione, por su parte, era de las chicas más odiadas de todo Hogwarts, tenía como amigos a Potter y a Weasley, y como novio a Malfoy. No era muy bonita, pero si tenía lo suyo. Una hermosa sonrisa, que estamos seguros que no sólo a Malfoy derretía, y sus labios tenían el mismo efecto; unos ojos muy dulces marrones claro, de los que nadie podía negarle nada; una cinturita tan estrecha que solo sus seres más cercanos podían abrazar, no tanto como Malfoy pero si la podían tocar; y finalmente, lo que a Malfoy lo derretía por completo, su voz, hechizaba a cualquiera, tenía un tono muy dulce que aunque estuviera enojada, que era difícil verla así por lo paciente que era, claro menos con Weasley que este si le saca canas verdes, sonaba como un ángel.

Otros problemas eran que, ni a Harry ni a Ron le agradaba Malfoy así que intentaban, con mucha, mucha paciencia, no reñir.

Solo imaginemos que todo lo anterior es lo que esta sucediendo en  Hogwarts.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen? –pregunto Hermione contenta.

-Creo que bien, me confundí con la poción Timoty ¿de qué era? –pregunto Ron algo inseguro.

-Era la poción de la depresión ¿no? –pregunto Harry viendo su hoja, rascándose la cabeza.

-Sí, su ventaja era funcionaba en unos instantes y que es fácil de hacer; la desventaja era que tarda mucho en quitarse. 

-No lo habría dicho mejor –llegó Draco abrazándole el hombro- ¿cómo te fue, mi amor?

-Bien, supongo –Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy- ¿y a ti?

-Si, también, estaba sencillísimo.

Harry y Ron se miraron enfadados y se adelantaron, sin decir nada, hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Lo siento... –murmuro Hermione cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto tomándola de la cintura y caminando abrazando, por detrás, con ella.

-Harry y Ron aun no... aceptan lo nuestro –dijo sintiendo el aliento de Malfoy en su oreja, sonrió-. Me gustaría que lo hicieran.

-Lo harán, no te preocupes, además, a mí no me afecta, si es lo que te preocupa, no sé cuantas pruebas quieren para demostrarles que te amo.

-Yo tampoco las sé –suspiro tomándole la mano-. Pero tampoco debes darles el gusto...

-No te preocupes, jamás se los daré –le beso con ternura el borde del cuello para después girarla y besarla con pasión-. En el examen no me podía concentrar pensando en tus labios –sonrió al separarse.

-Yo tampoco...

Los dos caminaron juntos tomados de la mano hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, en donde los dos comían al final de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué harás hoy? –pregunto Hermione tomando el jugo.

-Hay práctica de quidditch –contesto llevándose a la boca un pedazo de carne.

-Sabes en qué quedamos tú y yo ¿no? –pregunto Hermione con duda.

-Mmm... –Malfoy intento pensar un poco pero no se le ocurrió nada- jejeje creo que no.

-¡Draco! –Hermione lo miro enojada- hoy cumplimos un año de novios e íbamos a ir a la Torre Norte.

-¡Es verdad! –Draco vio como Hermione se empezaba a entristecer- Lo siento, yo lo confundí con mañana, por eso estudiaríamos mañana, en general.

-No importa –a Hermione se le quebró un poco la voz- será el próximo año.

-No, no, discúlpame, es que yo pensé que sería mañana e hice miles de planes para hoy... lo siento –dejo caer el tenedor algo molesto consigo mismo- soy un idiota.

-No digas eso, es solo... nuestro primer año, eso es todo –Hermione se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas- además, tendré más tiempo de estudiar Transformaciones, si, eso haré, tú ve tranquilo a tu entrenamiento...  no te preocupes.

Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la banca.

-Hermione, espera –Draco se levantó y le tomo la mano que estaba apunto de agarrar la mochila-. Perdóname, te juro que te compensaré... es más, no iré al dichoso intercambio para estar contigo... te lo prometo.

-No, no quiero que faltes a tus reuniones por mí... mañana lo celebraremos, tú ve a eso, estudiaré con Harry y Ron, no te preocupes –Hermione se soltó del brazo de Malfoy a la fuerza, se mordió el labio y tomo la mochila- nos vemos, te enviare una lechuza antes de dormirme.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del Gran Comedor lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Genial, idiota! La echaste a perder de nuevo y esta vez no solo así, la hiciste llorar. ¿Por qué siempre la riego con Hermione? –se dejo caer en la banca tiró la comida furioso.

-¿Ahora que le hiciste? –pregunto Harry enojado- ¿En qué más le has fallado?

Draco se giro furioso y se puso frente a frente con Harry.

-¿Por qué siempre te entrometes? Hermione no te hizo caso, entiende, déjala en paz.

-¿Para que sea infeliz contigo? ¡Nunca! –Harry le dio un empujón a Malfoy-. Siempre llega llorando a la Sala Común ¿crees que es agradable verla así casi a diario?

-¡No digas mentiras, Potter! La chica es más feliz conmigo que contigo –Draco le devolvió el empujón.

-Harry, basta –Ron se interpuso entre los dos-. No vale la pena pelear con este, Hermione ya nos ha dicho que no nos entrometamos y tú...

-¡Cómo diablos quieres que no me entrometa si veo como la trata este hurón de mierda! –Harry le devolvió con más fuerza el empujón.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Potter! ¡25 puntos menos para Gryffindor por agresión a un prefecto! –grito Draco furioso.

-¡Bájame lo que quieras, eso no hará que te encontentes con Hermione!

-No te metas conmigo, Potter, no sabes con quién te enfrentas –lo amenazó con la varita.

-¡Vamos, lánzame un hechizo! –Harry abrió los brazos esperando el impacto.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? Un prefecto contra un alumno, ¡los dos a mi oficina, AHORA! –grito la profesora McGonagall furiosa.

Draco miró con odio a Harry y bajo la varita, guardándosela así en su bolsillo. Harry por su parte siguió a regañadientes a su jefa de casa.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Cálmate, Hermione. Él es bueno, él te ama, él acepta ante todos que te ama..." Se decía Hermione nerviosa mientras sacaba su libro.

'¿Pero porque no lo hace contigo?' Una voz en su interior le contesto.

"Claro que lo hace, él me besa, me abraza, me dice miles de veces que me ama, que soy su todo"

'¿Y con eso te crees el cuento?' 

"Yo sé que él me ama... siempre ha estado conmigo en los peores y mejores momentos"

'Pero nunca en lo que a ti te importa. En tu cumpleaños tuvo que entrenar todo el día porque según él ya había hecho planes y que el equipo ya parecía no saber nada de nada.'

"Pero al día siguiente me regalo rosas y chocolates"

'¡Qué fácil eres, niña!'

"No es cierto"

'Otra ocasión fue en navidad, tú y él habían quedado durante todo el otoño y principios de verano, pasarla juntos en navidad, pero no pudo porque su padre lo llam

"Su mamá estaba enferma"

'¿Y qué? La pudo ver en Año Nuevo, además, ¿qué no él te había dicho que ya tenía todo arreglado dos días antes de navidad? ¡Pero que coincidencia que la señora Malfoy se enfermara justo dos días antes ¿no crees?!'

"Bueno, nadie sabe..."

'¡Por qué demonios no lo quieres entender! Le importa más su vida social que tú. Tú solo eres quién le pasa las respuestas y todo'

"Claro que no, él también me las ha pasado"

'El punto es, niña, que deja cosas sencillas que puede hacer cualquier otro día por cosas muy importantes para ti, y te digo, me faltan cosas por nombrar ¿eh?. ¡Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Que tú se lo permites, se lo consientes y siempre sales lastimada!'

-¡Cállate! –grito Hermione tapándose los oídos.

Algunos alumnos que estaban en la Sala Común se le quedaron viendo.

-Lo siento –murmuró ella, apenada.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¡Un prefecto apunto de atacar a un alumno! ¿Qué diablos le ocurrió señor Malfoy? –La profesora McGonagall dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa.

-¡Él me provocó, profesora, me agredió!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Silencio los dos!

Harry y Draco se miraron con gran odio.

-Dígame, señor Potter, ¿agredió usted al señor Malfoy?

-Pero yo solo...

-¡Solo diga sí o no!

-¡Sí!

La profesora McGonagall lo miro preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Asuntos personales –Harry esquivo la mirada de la profesora McGonagall.

-Pues si no me dice esos "asuntos personales" limpiara el campo de quidditch de cabo a rabo.

Malfoy miro con nerviosismo a Harry pero a la vez con odio y rencor.

-Dígame, señor Potter –la profesora se cruzo de brazos.

Harry miro a Draco con suspicacia y hablo:

-Fue por Hermione Granger.

-Ya veo... –dijo Minerva con un tono algo avergonzado- ¿se pelearon o qué paso?

-Este imbécil la hizo llorar –dijo mirando con odio a Malfoy.

-¡Mira, Potter, no te metas conmigo! –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y si lo hago qué? –pregunto Harry poniéndose igualmente de pie.

-¡Alto, los dos! ¡No quiero pleitos aquí ni en el colegio, ni en ningún lado! Señor Potter, sé perfectamente que la señorita Granger es su amiga pero creo que es un asunto de dos, no de tres.

-¡QUÉ! –pregunto Harry incrédulo- ¡ahora lo apoya a él!

Harry miro a Malfoy y este le sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es que no sabe como la trata! Como si fuese un perro...

-¡¡YO JAMÁS, PERO JAMÁS HE TRATADO A HERMIONE COMO UN PERRO, POTTER!! –grito Malfoy furioso- ¡Otra cosa es que seas un celoso y frustrado que como no se te pudo hacer con ella me andas fastidiando! ¡Yo la amo y no sé que quieres para comprobártelo, y aunque fuese así no te daré el gusto!

-¡Ya, los dos! Este asunto ya no me incumbe, pero les advierto que si hay otra pelea serán castigados por Filch, ahora vayan a sus casas.

Harry miro a Draco con odio y este de igual manera. Aquella fricción de niños ahora era más grande, Harry sentía unas ansias de tirarsele encima y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, en cambio, Draco quería que Hermione se enojara con el "cara rajada" y el "pobretón pelo de zanahoria" para que los dejaran en paz.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Por qué llegas tarde, Malfoy? –pregunto un chico de Slytherin algo enojado.

-Un pleito con Potter –dijo dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¿Otro? Malfoy ya te hemos repetido que no te conviene...

-¡¡QUE ME CONVENGA O NO SER NOVIO DE GRANGER NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, PARKINSON!! –grito Malfoy furioso.

-¡Claro que lo es, eres un Slytherin y como tal debes...

-¡¡PUEDES DEJAR A UN LADO LA SANGRE QUE ES LO QUE MENOS ME IMPORTA!!

-No sólo es la sangre... –dijo otro chico de Slytherin.

-¿Entonces que demonios es, Zabini? Desde que me hice novio de Hermione me han criticado, hecho trampas, hasta me han dejado de hablar. Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz y dejen de pedirme ir a sus estúpidas reuniones para estar con Hermione por lo menos 20 horas al día.

-No lo hacemos a propósito –mintió Crabbe- es solo que... eres el prefecto y... necesitamos tu autorización para...

-¡Parkinson es prefecta, ¿por qué diablos no se lo piden a ella? 

-Debemos ser dos –puntualizó ella con algo de rapidez- ¡sí, dos!

-Yo me voy de aquí –dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie- ni se atrevan a buscarme.

Todos los Slytherin se miraron algo enojados y decepcionados viendo como Malfoy se iba.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto Harry abriendo lentamente la puerta.

-Claro –dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No llores, Hermione, no vale la pena.

-Es que... siempre me hace esto, esos chicos de su casa lo hacen a propósito solo para alejarnos y yo... ya no aguanto más, estoy desesperada... –Harry la abrazo, sentándose a su lado- lo único que quiero es que nos acepten... que nos dejen ser felices.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta y le beso la cabeza.

-Odio que te haga esto, Hermione –dijo con ternura.

-Yo más... solo quiero que tenga más tiempo para mí.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación, solo los sollozos ahogados de Hermione emitían algún sonido.

-Hermione...

-Sí...

Harry respiro hondo, debía confesarle su amor... ese era el momento preciso.

-Yo... te...

Tic, tic. Aun sonido en la ventana hizo que Hermione saltara como un resorte hacia la ventana.

-¡Por fin! –dijo feliz, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Abrió la ventana y el ave gris entro.

-¿Es de él, cierto? –pregunto Harry con tristeza.

-¡Sí! –dijo abriendo el sobre con rapidez.

Feliz Aniversario, preciosa.

Lamento no estar contigo, no llores, por favor. 

Estoy tan triste de no poder estar contigo y furioso con mis compañeros

Solo piensan en ellos, pero bueno, sabes que te amo y te extraño.

Mándame una lechuza y un beso.

Buenas noches.

Te amo, adiós.

Draco Malfoy

Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer aquel recorrido por su cara. Sonriendo felizmente miro a Harry que fingió una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dice?

-¡Que me ama y me extraña! –dijo doblando la cartita- No voy a llorar porque él me lo pidió –dijo quitándose las lágrimas.

-Yo también te lo había pedido –susurro Harry agachando la cabeza.

Al parecer Hermione no escucho eso porque se puso a escribir rápidamente y al finalizar, enrollo el pergamino y le ató este al animal.

-¡Gracias, Harry! ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Harry se sonrojo y nervioso se puso de pie.

-Que te quiero mucho, Hermione, y tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que necesites –dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Gracias, Harry. Tú también cuenta conmigo –dijo caminando hacia él.

-No veremos, buenas noches –dijo antes de irse.

-Claro –dijo acercándose a Harry- buenas noches.

Harry sintió el cálido beso de Hermione en su mejilla, como anhelaba uno igual pero en los labios, ¡qué no haría con ellos! Noches soñando con besarlos, días viéndolos dedicarle una sonrisa... pero jamás tocados por él.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione, un poco más animada, se metió a la tina, pensando en su novio. Encendió la radio.

-¿Habrá alguna estación muggle? –se pregunto algo impaciente.

Y cuando por fin la encontró pudo sentirse algo extraña, aquella canción parecía que sabía perfectamente que ocurría.

If you´re feeling low and lost today

Si te estas sintiendo desanimado y perdido hoy 

Probably doing too much again

Probablemente estas haciendo de más otra vez 

Spend all your hours just rushing around

Gastando las horas sólo porque sí 

Do you have a little time for me

_Tienes poco tiempo para m_

Slow down my love you´re confusing me

_Despacio mi amor me estas confundiendo_

If you´re feeling stressed just try calling

_Si te estas sintiendo estresado solo intenta llamar_

Spend your time waiting for anyone to see

_Gastando el tiempo esperando a cualquiera que ves_

Do you have a little time for me

_Tienes poco tiempo para m_

If you should stop for a while

_Si te debes detener por un tiempo_

You will find me standing by

_Me encontrarás de pie por_

Over here, at the side of your life

_Aquí, en el lado de tu vida_

I'd like to hold you still

_Me gustaría esperarte aun_

Remind you of all you´ve missed

_Recordarte todo lo que te has perdido_

If you have a little time, if you have a little time that is

_Si tienes poco tiempo, si tienes poco tiempo eso es_

Why do you still run when you could walk with me

_Por qué sigues corriendo cuando podrías caminar conmigo_

Life will pass you by when you move this quickly

_La vida se te pasará por irte tan rápido_

What can you see when you´re spinning around

_Puedes ver cuando estas hilando a tu alrededor_

Do you have a little time for me

_Tienes poco tiempo para m_

If you should stop for a while

_Si te debes detener por un tiempo_

You will find me standing by

_Me encontrarás de pie por_

Over here, at the side of your life

_Aquí, en el lado de tu vida_

I'd like to hold you still

_Me gustaría esperarte aun_

Remind you of all you´ve missed

_Recordarte todo lo que te has perdido_

If you have a little time, if you have a little time that is

_Si tienes poco tiempo, si tienes poco tiempo eso es_

If you let me listen I´ll make you feel clear…

_Si me dejas escuchar te haré sentir limpio_

Spend your time waiting for anyone to see

_Gastando el tiempo esperando a cualquiera que ves_

If you should stop for a while

_Si te debes detener por un tiempo_

You will find me standing by

_Me encontrarás de pie por_

Over here, at the side of your life

_Aquí, en el lado de tu vida_

I'd like to hold you still

_Me gustaría esperarte aun_

Remind you of all you´ve missed

_Recordarte todo lo que te has perdido_

If you have a little time, if you have a little time that is

_Si tienes poco tiempo, si tienes poco tiempo eso es_

Hermione derramo una lagrima con algo de melancolía... ¿algún día tendría algo de tiempo para ella?

¿¿FIN??

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡Por fin!! Llevo días con este fic y apenas lo termino. Y mi artista favorita, Dido, ya hizo debut con esta canción jejeje que me encanta y pone a llorar a mis amiguis. La traduje yo así que perdonen si traduje mal o algo así, háganmelo saber.

Espero que les haya gustado... no sé si darle una continuación o no, depende de todo, claro. (Más de ustedes)

Si pueden bajen la canción, les va a encanta, tiene una música muy dominante y tranquila, pero a la vez tétrica y siniestra, esta muy bonita, en serio. ¡¡O MEJOR AUN, COMPREN EL DISCO!! Original, claro, para que beneficie a Dido y haga mas discos jejeje. Bueno, nos vemos.

AiOs!


	2. With You

A petición del público:

WITH YOU

********

Hermione entró al Gran Comedor sola, sus amigos aun no despertaban pero ella siempre quedaba de verse con su novio temprano.

-¡Hermione! –gritaron a lo lejos.

Hermione miro a la izquierda y vio como Draco salía de su banca y caminaba feliz hacia ella.

-¿Cómo estas, preciosa? ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto preocupado.

-¿En qué o qué? –pregunto caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Tienes los ojos hinchados...

-No es nada, es solo que...

-Hermione, perdóname –dijo sentándose a su lado- te prometo...

-Hazme un favor –lo interrumpió- por favor, no me prometas nada de ahora en adelante, por favor.

Hermione cogió su cuchara y tomo el frasco de mermelada.

-Hermione, lo siento, sabes que jamás te haría daño a propósito y...

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto sin verlo.

-No sé –Malfoy miro su reloj de mano- las 7:20 ¿por qué?

-Tengo que irme –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué? Estamos hablando, además faltan 10 minutos para...

-Nos veremos –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hermione, espera –Malfoy le detuvo la muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto sin verlo.

-Mírame a los ojos, por favor.

-¿Para qué?  Tengo que irme, la profesora...

-¡Hermione! –Malfoy la giro bruscamente- ¡Mírame, Hermione! –Draco la abrazo de repente- Dime que me odias –susurro.

Hermione intentaba soltarse, pero dejo de poner resistencia.

-No te odio –murmuro con la cabeza gacha.

-Entonces, dime qué te pasa, sé que te he fallado mucho, sé que no soy quien quieres que sea pero dime cómo cambiar y lo haré, te lo juro.

Hermione levanto la cabeza, aquellos ojos grises se veían tan pálidos y tristes, cómo decirle que lo único que quería era algo de tiempo hacia ella si sabía perfectamente que eso no se lo podía consentir.

-Estoy bien, solo... quería estar contigo ayer, eso es todo. Ahora debo irme, por favor... –Hermione libero su brazo y tomo su mochila- Nos vemos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí... –murmuró él con tristeza- Espera... –le sujeto el brazo- Te amo –dicho esto la abrazó de nuevo e intento darle un beso pero ella giro la cabeza y se conformo con besar su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo –susurro la Gryffindor separándose de él.

Malfoy ya no supo si Hermione se fue o no, él solo se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y, revolviendo el puré de papas, se quedo así en su mundo.

-¿Dónde estará Hermione? –pregunto Ron preocupado viendo a Malfoy sentado en lo ultimo de la mesa de Gryffindor, solo.

-McGonagall le hablo ¿no lo recuerdas? –Harry miro con un intenso odio a Malfoy.

-Ah sí. Pero... Malfoy se ve triste ¿crees que hayan reñido?

-Últimamente lo hacen seguido –dijo Harry sonriendo- solo espero a que terminen.

-Harry –Ron lo miro ceñudo-. Mira, sé que Malfoy no nos cae nada bien pero te guste o no es lo que hace feliz a Hermione así que no...

-¡¿Feliz?! –pregunto con sarcasmo- ¿le llamas feliz a dejarla plantada en Hosgmeade en las Tres Escobas cuando él ya estaba muy campante en el autobús? ¿Le llamas ser feliz cuando últimamente llega llorando a la Sala Común y todavía nos oculta que se siente mal? A mí no se me hace feliz una relación así, Ron, es que no te das cuenta, ¡ese hurón! La trata como muñequita de trapo que cuando quiera él ella estará ahí, pero sabes que es lo que más me enfurece, que Hermione realmente lo ama y por eso le pasa todas sus mentiras.

-Harry, debes admitir que Hermione es feliz con él, por lo menos lo fue hace una o dos semanas, pero entiende, Hermione ya nos dijo que no nos metamos en su relación y como amigos que somos ¡no lo haremos y punto!

-Es que no sabes el coraje que me da...

-A mí también me da mucho coraje pero McGonagall, lo que te dijo, esta en lo correcto, esto es un asunto de dos no de tres, ellos ya han tenido problemas y este es otro de ellos, solo es necesario tiempo.

-¡Qué es lo que no le da a ella!

-Ella se lo debe de decir, no nosotros –puntualizo Ron-. Además, tu amor hacia Hermione te esta dejando sin control.

Harry no respondió rápidamente, se tardo unos minutos.

-Ayer... se lo pensaba decir.

Ron se atraganto con el jugo de calabaza.

-¡QUE, QUE!

-Cállate –lo silencio Harry- ya sé, hice mal.

-¡Claro que hiciste mal, por Dios! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

-En ella, supongo.

-Creo que no comprendes. Harry ella estaba triste, confundida, algo deprimida y tú llegas y le dices que la amas ¿cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado? "Ay, gracias, Harry. Yo también te amo y por ti dejare a Malfoy" –imito la voz de una mujer, aunque nada bien- ¿eso esperabas?

-Bueno, no –titubeo nervioso-. Yo sentí que era el mejor momento, ella estaba confundida y tal vez vería que siempre estoy con ella en los malos momentos.

-Se nota que solo piensas en ti, Harry –murmuro enojado-. ¿Sabes como hubiera reaccionado? Tal vez te hubiera visto extraño y dicho que ella no se lo esperaba de ti y que pensaba que eras de otras personas o una cachetada.

-¡No seas exagerado!

-No lo soy, solo soy realista –se metió un tenedor de puré.

Hermione intentaba no derramar más lágrimas, no debía llorar, no quería llorar. Caminaba a toda prisa mientras veía las caras de desagrado de las chicas, ¿por qué diablos no la dejaban en paz? Y cuando por fin llego a la oficina de McGonagall.

-Ah, Granger –la profesora acababa de salir de su despacho-. Hablemos rápido, tengo que irme.

-¿Eh? ¿Adonde? –pregunto algo asombrada.

-El Ministerio me ha llamado, las clases de hoy estarán suspendidas, estarás a cargo como prefecta de Gryffindor, avísele también al señor Weasley y a los demás prefectos.

-Sí, claro. ¿De qué quería hablarme?

-Solo quería decirle que últimamente el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter han reñido mucho y cómo sé que usted es muy cercano a los dos, pudiera ponerles algo más de control –dijo caminando aprisa-. Bien, buenos días –dijo despidiéndose.

-¿Qué? Pero... ¡no! –Ron renegaba- Si no hay maestros con más razón hay que salir al jardín, Hermione.

-¿Y tú los cuidaras a todos? –pregunto con impaciencia, Ron llevaba ya 15 minutos así.

-Pues que alguien vaya conmigo.

Hermione miro a todos y ninguno pareció feliz con a idea.

-Nadie quiere.

-Pero... ¡no es justo! Será el día más aburrido.

-Yo lo haré –dijo Patil- no estaría mal salir al jardín en un día así.

Hermione suspiro y asintió.

-De acuerdo, ahora todos tienen sus puestos –dijo son con una sonrisa- vayamos.

Todos se fueron por parejas, aunque solo uno se quedo.

-¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? –pregunto una voz fría que a la vez sonaba tímida y triste.

-Hay que vigilar... –dijo acomodándose un mechón suelto.

-Me gusta más así –dijo Draco tomándole el mechón y soltándolo de la oreja- te ves más hermosa.

Hermione se sonrojo y sonrió levemente.

-Vamos...

-Quiero hablar..

Hermione sintió la mano suave de Malfoy estrecharle la suya.

-Hablemos mientras vamos a nuestros puestos.

-Esta bien –el chico sonó un poco más contento.

I woke up in a dream today

Desperté de un sueño hoy 

To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor

El frío de la estática y poner mis pies fríos en el piso 

Forgot all about yesterday

Olvida todo lo de ayer 

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

Recordando que pretendía estar donde no estoy más 

A little taste of hypocrisy

Un pequeño gesto de hipocresía 

-Hermione ya arregle las cosas con mis compañeros y les guste o no soy tu novio y siempre estaré contigo.

-Mira, entiendo que tú y tus amigos tengan cosas pendientes o cosas que desean hacer juntos, jamás te lo impido solo me gustaría que... estuvieras ahí cuando es algo que me importa.

-Y lo haré, solo quiero que olvides lo de ayer, ¡hoy celebraremos tú y yo!

Draco estaba apunto de besar a Hermione cuando de repente esta se gira y Draco le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto preocupado.

-A veces siento que... aunque estemos juntos, tú sigues estando distante...

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react

Estoy dejando ver los errores para reaccionar 

Even thought you're so close to me

Aunque estés cerca de mí 

You're still so distant

Sigues estando distante 

And I can't bring you back

Y no puedo traerte de vuelta 

Al decir esto, la chica se alejo y se detuvo en la esquina en un pasillo. A Draco se le hizo un tremendo nudo en la garganta y se oprimió la mano y los ojos, "ella no se merece esto" Pensó con tristeza.

Cómo explicarle a Hermione que él también lloraba en las noches, aquella soledad que lo mataba a diario y lo único que brillaba para él era ella, que la necesitaba, que la adoraba, que la anhelaba en las noches frías y solitarias en las que solo la Luna lo consolaba con su luz. Tal vez eso necesitaba, el abrirse con ella, el que ella supiera que realmente sufre si ella no esta. Deseaba con ansias decirle que era lo mejor de su vida, lo único que lo mantenía con vida, lo único que valía la pena en aquella miserable vida de engaños, de mentiras. Que su hermosa voz que le susurraba palabras de amor, de apoyo, de consejo, de amiga y amante cosas tan hermosas que no podía creer que eran dirigidas a él, aquel "hurón de mierda" como le decía el tal Potter, aquel bastardo que ahora la hacia sufrir y era lo que más le dolía a él, por primera vez en su relación se sintió seguro de prometer que por ella dejaría todo... por primera vez.

Se mordió el labio reprimiendo una lágrima de coraje, de impotencia.

It's true the way I feel

Es verdadera la manera que siento 

Was promised by your face

Era promesa por tu cara 

The sound of your voice

El sonido de tu voz 

Painted on my memories

Pintadas en mis memorias 

Even if you're not with me

Pero sino estas conmigo 

I'm with you

Yo estoy contigo 

Ahora se daba cuenta, ¿cómo no lo vio antes? Ella mantenía todo su dolor solo para hacerlo feliz a él... eso si era verdadero amor, eso en verdad era amor. Ahora veía como sus amigos no lo veían... ahora entendía por qué no lo aceptaban... pero... cómo hacerlo...

You, now I see, keeping everything inside

Tú, ahora veo, manteniendo todo en ti 

With you

Contigo 

You, now I see, even when I close my eyes

Tú, ahora veo, siempre cuando cierro los ojos 

Draco se giro, la chica aun seguía vigilando.

-¡Hermione!

Grito llorando.

-¿Qué tienes? –pregunto Hermione preocupada, caminando hacia él.

El chico empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione se acerco lo más rápido que puedo y al final, Draco estrecho a Hermione entre sus brazos, con tanta fuerza y cariño.

-Lo siento... –susurro sollozando- perdóname por lo idiota que soy.

-¿De qué hablas? No eres un idiota.

-Claro que sí, por fin me doy cuenta de que el único que ponía de su parte eras tú, la única que realmente sacrificaba todo por mí, por este idiota, imbécil, estúpido.

-No digas eso... –Hermione le puso un dedo en los labios- lo hice porque te amo... sé que tú también lo haces pero lo único que quiero es que me des algo de tiempo... que estés conmigo, solo eso... no te pido regalos caros, ni rosas a la semana, solo tiempo... solo eso.

-Te lo daré, te juro que lo haré...

-Sé que lo harás –la chica puso una dulce sonrisa.

I hit you and you hit me back

Te pegue y me lo devolviste 

We fall to the floor the rest of the day stand still

Caímos al suelo y el resto de día estuvimos asi Fine line between this and that La delgada línea entre esto y eso 

When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real

Cuando las cosas iban mal yo fingia que no I'm trapped in this memory 

Estoy atrapado en estas memorias

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react

Estoy dejando ver los errores para reaccionar 

So even though you're close to me

Y aunque estés cerca de mí 

You're still so distant

Sigues estando distante 

And I can't bring you back

Y no puedo traerte de vuelta 

-Eres la chica más hermosa, inteligente, tierna y adorable del mundo, Hermione, no sabes cuanto te quiero y te amo –susurro el chico dándole besos cerca de la oreja.

-Tú también... –susurro Hermione sonrojándose y sonriendo.

Malfoy la abrazo con ternura, introduciendo sus dedos en el pelo crespo de la chica, masajeándolo suavemente; pasando sus labios por toda su cara, con suavidad, con ternura y afán. Hermione sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba demasiado rápido, su respiración se empezó a acelerar y sus manos empezaron a acariciar el cabello fino de su novio, era tan suave y delgado que parecía seda. Cuando Draco terminó con el cuello de Hermione paso a sus labios que lo esperaban con ansias, un beso muy suave, muy tierno y muy apasionado empezó a formarse.

-Hace mucho que no hacías esto... –susurro Hermione pasando sus dedos por la sien de Malfoy y acariciándolo hasta la mejilla.

-Ahora... lo estoy lamentando –sonrió rápidamente devorando los carnosos labios de su novia.

It's true the way I feel

Es verdadera la manera que siento 

Was promised by your face

Era promesa por tu cara 

The sound of your voice

El sonido de tu voz 

Painted on my memories

Pintadas en mis memorias 

Even if you're not with me

Pero sino estas conmigo 

I'm with you

Yo estoy contigo 

You, now I see, keeping everything inside

Tú, ahora veo, manteniendo todo en ti 

With you

Contigo 

You, now I see, even when I close my eyes

Tú, ahora veo, siempre cuando cierro los ojos 

No, no matter how far we've come

No, no importa lo lejos que vaya 

I can't wait to see tomorrow

No puedo esperar a ver mañana 

-¿Has visto a Hermione, Ron? –pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Sí, ha de estar en su puesto junto con Malfoy.

Harry miro a Ron enojado.

-¿Qué? Yo no elijo los puestos –dijo nervioso.

-Iré a verla.

-Harry...

-No me importa que este él. ¿Soy su amigo, no?

-Has lo que quieras –dijo Ron aburrido.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Lo sé, un capitulo del asco pero bueno, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, ya tenía unas ideas pero si mi hermana me hubiera prestado la compu... pero bueno, ¡quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron reviews! Hace mucho que no veía una cantidad así en mi correo, mil gracias. Y bueno, en general, no me esperaba tantos porque bueno, sé que a la mayoría le gustan los fanfics empalagosos en donde hay muchos besos y eso y pues este es uno angustioso, triste y oscuro, no sé que le vieron jejeje pero gracias por leerlo, ese día estaba algo triste y pues la canción aporto todo y ese fue el resultado.

Muchísimas gracias y ¡AiOs!

P.D. ¡Ya se me olvidaba! La canción es de Linkin Park, que contraste con Dido ¿no? Pero siempre quise poner esa canción en alguno de mis fics y creo que aquí cabe jejeje.


	3. No Es Fácil Comprender

*****************************  
  
NO ES FÁCIL COMPRENDER  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry miraba a todas las direcciones que su cabeza le permitía. Caminaba aprisa y algo emocionado.  
  
-¿Dónde estará?  
  
Empezó a caminar, aun buscándola, giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda y supuso que no estaría ahí, aunque aun así camino en aquella dirección. No, no estaba ahí, giro la cabeza y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, la sangre se le heló, las pupilas se le dilataron y la saliva no bajaba hacia la garganta. Hermione, la chica a quien Harry amaba con toda el alma, se estaba besando con Malfoy. Como le dolía ver las expresiones de placer que tenía Hermione, las caricias que le proporcionaba con cariño a su novio, aquel sonido entre sus bocas al estrecharse y acariciarse... le destrozaba el corazón.  
  
Retrocedió un paso.  
  
Sentía como la sangre le quemaba al pasar por su cuerpo, los latidos del corazón no los sentía y la saliva aun no pasaba. Viendo con nerviosismo como el beso terminaba y una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su amaba, pero no era para él, aquella sonrisa de amor y cariño no era para él y jamás la sería.  
  
Retrocedió otro paso.  
  
Como si una espada atravesara su pecho vio como Hermione le acariciaba la cara a Draco y este la abrazaba diciendo palabras que por el cerebro de Harry aun no procesaba bien el significado. Estaban en español pero para Harry no tenían sentido...  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
Harry la miro, ¡ella lo estaba viendo! Retrocedió aun más, vio la cara de enojo de su enemigo y volvió en sí.  
  
-Estas algo pálido, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-S... sí –dijo con dificultad. La saliva pudo pasar de nuevo.  
  
-¿Querías decirme algo?  
  
-No, yo solo...  
  
-Ahora ¿qué quieres, Potter?  
  
Harry lo miro instantáneamente y frunció el cejo enojándose.  
  
-Quería saber si Hermione estaba bien, ayer estaba llorando y me dijo Ron que le tocaba guardia contigo.  
  
Draco le dedico la misma mirada a Harry.  
  
-Estoy bien, Harry –dijo Hermione nerviosa y sonrojada-. Gracias por preocuparte, ya arreglamos todo...  
  
-Eso espero –mintió deseando lo contrario-. Espero que te cumpla, no me gusta verte llorar.  
  
-Lo sé, gracias, Harry.  
  
-Ahora, Potter, regresa a tu Sala Común si no deseas que te baje puntos –dijo Draco dando un paso hacia delante.  
  
-¿Qué no puedo andar por los pasillos?  
  
-Si puedes, Harry –dijo Hermione con una dulce sonrisa-. No seas grosero, Draco.  
  
-Pues quiero que se vaya –murmuro a lo alto.  
  
Harry comprendió tiempo después que Hermione también quería que se fuera, vio con grandes celos como Draco le abrazaba, juguetonamente, la cintura y le acariciaba la espalda.  
  
***  
  
-¿Viste lo que querías ver? –pregunto Ron cruzándose de brazos, dándole una sonrisa.  
  
-Los vi besarse –dijo enojado.  
  
-Entonces si viste lo que querías. Ay amigo –suspiro dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- cuando aprenderás que Hermione ya quiere a alguien que no eres tú.  
  
-Puedo hacer que me quiera ¿sabes? –dijo molesto.  
  
-Ella te quiere, pero como amigo, y te quiere y nos quiere mucho. Te digo esto porque te estas lastimando, Harry, lo noto cada vez que la vez con él, te duele mucho y sé que puedes conseguirte una novia con facilidad.  
  
-No quiero a otra novia, solo quiero a Hermione.  
  
-Si la quieres como un capricho, Harry, no cuentes conmigo. Pero si de verdad la amas déjala ser feliz, no contigo, pero lo es con Malfoy.  
  
-Es lo que más odio, Ron, que sea feliz con ese hurón.  
  
-Ay, Harry.  
  
Harry se fue a la Sala Común, subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama. Giro su vista y ahí estaba la foto de los tres, Ron, el más alto, todavía, de los tres, sonreía detrás de Harry que abrazaba por el cuello a Hermione y esta tenía su mano en el brazo de Harry con una dulce sonrisa. Era bellísima, Harry no le veía absolutamente nada imperfecto, aquella dulce sonrisa lo hechizaba. Sentía una cálida punzada bajar por su pecho y se le dificultaba tragar saliva. Sus hermosos ojos tan brillantes y dulces. Se veía feliz, muy feliz en esa foto, aunque en aquella época ya era novia de Malfoy. Con su dedo índice acaricio la mejilla de Hermione, la chica le saludo con la mano y rió divertida con Ron que le empezaba a dar coscorrones a Harry. El Harry real empezó a reír y se fijo en como Hermione intentaba detener a Ron pero este se remetía ahora con ella.  
  
-Te amo, Hermione...  
  
Murmuro dejando caer la foto en la cama, cerro los ojos por un momento, frotándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas levemente y dejando el brazo en su frente. Se revolvió el cabello y se volvió a levantar.  
  
***  
  
-¿Tienes algo? Andas muy seria –comentó Malfoy con preocupación.  
  
-¿Eh? –pregunto distraída-. No, estoy bien –sonrió calmadamente.  
  
-¿En qué piensas?  
  
-En Harry... últimamente ha estado muy triste o cortante.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que estoy seguro que le gustas a Potter, anda así porque no se le hizo contigo y sabe que no lo permitiré hacerlo.  
  
-Yo no creo eso, siempre pienso que no le dedico tiempo a mis amigos, aunque se los doy, Harry se separa.  
  
-Pues es de él la culpa, no la tuya.  
  
-Y cuando quiero hablar con él... evita mi mirada, me sonríe y finge que esta bien, y cuando yo ando triste le cuento y me aconseja cosas como dejarte...  
  
-Esta celoso, ya te dije.  
  
Hermione fingió una sonrisa.  
  
-Ahí viene un Slytherin –informo Hermione poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Genial –dijo enojado.  
  
-Malfoy... –dijo un chico respirando agitadamente- te acaba de llegar una carta... de tu padre.  
  
-Damela –ordeno poniendo su mano.  
  
-No esta aquí, esta en la Sala Común.  
  
-Genial –miro a Hermione-. Vuelvo en un segundo.  
  
-Claro –dijo Hermione sonriendo tranquilamente.  
  
Draco empezó a caminar por los pasillos, vio como su amigo le volteaba a ver y le sonreía con perversión.  
  
Hermione se volvió a sentar, sola y algo desanimada.  
  
¿Harry realmente estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? ¿No era obvio? Hermione miro al suelo, fijando y perdiendo la mirada, perdiéndose en los pensamientos que involucraban a Harry. Era verdad. Harry la miraba de una manera cariñosa, anhelante, suplicante; la tocaba con mucho cuidado, con delicadeza; la acariciaba con ternura y comprensión... Harry estaba enamorado de ella, ¿eso qué significaba? ¡Harry era su amigo, su mejor amigo! No iba a querer que terminara la relación de ella y Malfoy solo por eso ¿o si? Empezaba a dudar, Harry siempre se comparaba con Malfoy, siempre lo humillaba con ella... ¿cuan posible era de que Harry intentara terminar aquella relación?  
  
"Un 80% posible" Dijo su mente.  
  
'Un 40% posible" Dijo su corazón.  
  
Y terriblemente, Hermione se dejaba llevar más por la razón, pero era su mejor amigo... con ellos, aunque su mente le decía que no, hacia lo contrario y por ello había tenido miles de aventuras, a Harry... no lo creía capaz... aunque todas las señales lo indicaran, creía en él, por supuesto que lo hacía, solo esperaba no equivocarse...  
  
***  
  
-¿Y no me la podías traer? –pregunto Draco molesto mientras pasaba el muro de piedra.  
  
-Siempre te molestas cuando tomo tus cosas –dijo fingiendo vergüenza.  
  
Draco subió a su habitación y dio un portazo que se oyó por toda la Sala Común, camino hacia su cama y cogió el sobre.  
  
Hijo, necesito que vengas este 14 de febrero  
  
Así no perderás clases y te informare con tranquilidad  
Lo que ha pasado, pronto tendrás misiones  
Lo que tanto anhelabas,  
Xyus,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
-Maldición –dijo rompiendo la carta con furia- precisamente el 14 de febrero, Hermione me va a matar –dijo masajeándose la sien.  
  
Malfoy tiro los trozos de pergamino en el suelo y los encendió, sabia perfectamente que sus "amigos" chismosos, lo querrían leer.  
  
Una loca idea llegó a la mente de Malfoy al ver hacerse ceniza el pergamino... ¿por qué no simplemente decía que no? Jamás lo había hecho, por miedo a su padre, pero él ya era mayor de edad, tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarse un departamento en Londres y sobrevivir 3 meses con ese dinero, por supuesto que trabajaría... la desventaja era ¿qué pasaría con su familia? Malfoy recordaba perfectamente que si abandonas el clan, dejas todo y dejar el clan para ellos es desobedecer... pero no era mala idea arriesgarse... solo por primera vez... solo por Hermione, no quería que sufriera, no quería que se consolara con San Potter ni recibir cartas deprimentes ese día, ¡no! Quería ese día con ansias, comprarle miles de cosas, consentirla, amarla... ¿era mucho pedir?  
  
Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a escribir la carta, un fuerte nerviosismo corrió por sus venas. Su padre pediría explicaciones en cuanto llegara la carta, así era mejor, mataría tiempo.  
  
***  
  
Rato después llegaron los profesores, ya eran más de las 6 así que no había clases. El trío se reunió en el árbol que hace mucho no visitaban.  
  
-Vaya que este lugar se ve negro sin nosotros –exclamo Ron sonriendo y sentándose en la rama.  
  
-Si –sonrió Hermione-, extrañaba este lugar.  
  
A Hermione le daba nerviosismo saber, recientemente, los sentimientos de Harry, porque este se le quedaba viendo.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Malfoy? –pregunto Harry.  
  
-¿Te interesa? –pregunto Hermione viendo el cejo fruncido y la cara molesta de él.  
  
-Sí, quiero saber porque te dejo sola.  
  
Hermione miro a Ron y este miraba con sorpresa a Harry.  
  
-Recibió una carta de su padre, aun no ha vuelto –dijo acomodándose la falda.  
  
-De seguro se quedo con sus queridos amiguitos de Slytherin –comento cruzándose de brazos-. Ya te dije que no lo permitas, Hermione.  
  
-No le voy a impedir estar con sus amigos, Harry. Él jamás me ha prohibido verlos –dijo molestándose-, no tengo el derecho.  
  
-¡Pero le da más tiempo a sus amigos que a ti! –exclamo enojado.  
  
-¡Harry podrías dejar a Hermione en paz! –grito Ron desesperado-. Pensé que lo habías entendido, Hermione tiene que arreglar esto por su cuenta, no eres ni su madre ni su novio para que estés haciendo tu escenita con ella.  
  
-Ron tiene razón, Harry. Tú piensas que no hablo con él y jamás le reclamo, lo hago, claro que lo hago, no soy tonta. Él intenta estar conmigo, ya me lo prometió, me lo juro, ahora solo deja que cumpla, por favor. Y no quiero que tengas más pleitos con él porque harás que no solo me enoje contigo, sino que además me harás que te deje de hablar, si es necesario.  
  
Harry miro a Ron y a Hermione como si estuvieran locos y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, la cerro, la volvió a abrir pero tampoco dijo nada, la cerro, se giro y camino a zancadas hacia el castillo.  
  
-Hiciste lo correcto –dijo Ron dándole una palmadita en el hombro, por detrás de ella.  
  
-Eso espero... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –pregunto insegura.  
  
-Claro –dijo viendo a Hermione voltearse.  
  
-Siéntate –le ofreció sentándose al lado- Bueno, yo...  
  
-¡Hermione! –grito Draco bajando la colinita.  
  
-Draco –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.  
  
-¡Tengo algo que contarte, mi padre... –Draco se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba ahí y se calló.  
  
-Oh, lo siento –dijo Ron molesto-. Con permiso, hablamos luego Hermione.  
  
-Sí, gracias, Ron –dijo despidiéndose, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Nos vemos en los baños de Myrtle –le susurro al oído.  
  
Hermione asintió. Y así, Ron se alejo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Hermione sentándose en la rama.  
  
-¿Te cuento aquí?  
  
-Uy, discúlpeme, Señor Malfoy, este lugar no es apropiado para usted –dijo sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
-No es eso –dijo riendo-. Esta bien, bueno...  
  
Malfoy le contó sobre la carta y lo que hizo.  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto Hermione preocupada-. Te van a regañar, y va a ser por mi culpa.  
  
-Pensé que te pondrías feliz, no quiero perderme un 14 de febrero sin ti –dijo acariciándole la mano.  
  
-Pues... yo también quiero un 14 de febrero contigo pero no con las consecuencias que tendrás, tú...  
  
-Hermione, ya soy mayor de edad, ya puede dejarme en paz –dijo tomándole la cara entre las manos-. Solo quiero estar contigo.  
  
-Y yo contigo... pero...  
  
-Sin peros –dijo robándole un beso, callándola-. Solo tú y yo... por favor.  
  
Hermione se empezó a sentir mal, tal vez por ella regañarían terriblemente a Malfoy pero a la vez quería que él estuviese ahí, con ella, como en ese momento.  
  
-No quiero que te pase nada... –susurro mientras los besos de Draco le llenaban la cara.  
  
-No me pasara nada... él ya no tiene control sobre mí –dijo mirándola con ternura-. No pongas esa cara, dame una sonrisa.  
  
-Es que... me preocupas... no sé de lo que es capaz tu padre, me has contado cosas terribles de él que ya le tengo miedo y si te hace algo yo...  
  
-No lo hará... además, creo que es tiempo de que sepa de ti.  
  
-¡QUE! ¡No, Draco, te va matar si lo sabe, no lo hagas, por favor! –ordeno desesperada e inquieta.  
  
-Yo quiero que lo sepa, estoy orgulloso de ti, te amo, quiero que todos lo sepan –dijo tomándole las manos-. Quiero tomar tu mano como debe hacerse.  
  
-Yo también quiero que todos lo sepan, pero así no, a su tiempo. Tienes que ir con tu padre, se lo podemos decir al terminar el año, no me digas que no –dijo viendo el movimiento negativo de cabeza que Malfoy tenía desde que empezó a hablar.  
  
-Ya no quiero que tengas miedos, que ocultemos nuestro amor, no quiero esconder tus cartas en mi caja fuerte ni tus regalos en el armario –dijo viendo la cara desesperada de Hermione-. Quiero que todo eso este por mi cuarto, acomodado, o irme a vivir a otro lado, contigo...  
  
-Yo también –dijo empezando a llorar- ¡pero a su tiempo, entiéndelo, a su tiempo!  
  
-¡¡Este es el momento, Hermione, lo presiento, lo necesito!!  
  
-Sabes que te amo y te apoyo... pero esto aun no... es posible, tu padre me rechazara y...  
  
-¿Y qué si lo hace?  
  
-Yo quiero que todos lo acepten –dijo esquivando su mirada.  
  
-No todos lo harán, Hermione. Y no por la sangre, Potter es un ejemplo de ello...  
  
Hermione reprimió un sollozo y Malfoy la abrazo, susurrándole cosas hermosas al oído y acariciándole la espalda.  
  
-Esta bien... veamos qué pasa –dijo quitándose las lágrimas-. Pero, si te pasa algo, te juro que voy a buscarte.  
  
-No, Hermione, no quiero arriesgarte en nada. Si me pasa algo, quiero que lo investigues bien y le digas a tus amigos, ellos te tranquilizaran, estoy seguro, pero no hagas locuras por mí.  
  
-Si tú las haces por mí, yo también quiero hacerlas –dijo triste.  
  
-Esta bien, pero mide las consecuencias y ¡piensa lo que haces, preciosa! –le suplico.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Hermione se quito las lágrimas y saco un pañuelo y se limpio la nariz.  
  
-Gracias –dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-Por no avergonzarte de mí y darme tiempo.  
  
-Jamás me avergonzaré de ti y yo también me alegro de darte tiempo, no sabes como me arrepiento de no haber estado contigo.  
  
-Te amo –dijo abrazándole el cuello, y dándole besos cálidos por la mejilla.  
  
Draco la detuvo, tomándole la mejilla y la acerco a sus labios que con suavidad le consolaron. Y así se quedaron un buen rato, mientras personas los veían con odio o celos, ¿realmente podrían aguantar el peso de todo lo que se avecinaba?  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡no puse canción! Iba a poner una pero mejor no, rato después no tuvo sentido que estuviese ahí. Gracias por sus reviews, ahora solo tengo un D&Hr en línea, porque ya termine los otros, mil gracias por todo y esperen el próximo cap.  
  
AiOs! 


	4. Impulsos desenfrenados

***********************  
  
IMPULSOS DESENFRENADOS  
  
***********************  
  
-¿Aun no responde? –pregunto Hermione nerviosa.  
  
-No, pero tranquilízate, no creo que vaya a venir desde Londres hasta aquí solo para regañarme ¿o si? –dijo tomando otro bocado.  
  
-¿Estas seguro? Tu padre ha venido por asuntos de él casi siempre... no debiste –le repetía la Gryffindor.  
  
-Vamos, Hermione, lo hecho, hecho esta y además tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer.  
  
-Pero te hubieras esperado al final del año. Tal vez hasta te hubiera acompañado, si querías, pero ahora tengo mucho miedo.  
  
-Hermione, el "hubiera" no existe, y prefiero cambiar de tema.  
  
Hermione agacho la cabeza y se empezó a levantar.  
  
-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Draco algo enfadado.  
  
-No tengo hambre –dijo con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Hermione –le llamó Draco buscando su mirada.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunto tomando su mochila.  
  
-Siéntate y come; mira no es para tanto, estoy seguro que lo único que hará será mandarme un vociferador o una simple carta.  
  
-Es que no quiero que tengas problemas... estoy muy preocupada y tengo miedo.  
  
-Tú no tienes por qué, no me puede hacer nada, Hermione, entiéndelo, tengo 17 años, soy mayor de edad y creo que ya es tiempo de independizarme de él. ¿O acaso no quieres un 14 de febrero conmigo?  
  
Hermione lo miro suplicante- Claro que sí, pero no así, yo preocupada y tú también y... no la vamos a pasar bien, tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
-Si no quieres que este aquí solo dímelo y le escribiré a mi padre que si voy a ir.  
  
-¡No! Es que...  
  
-Hermione ¿nos vamos? –interrumpió Harry junto con Ron.  
  
Draco se giro enojadísimo y les lanzó miradas asesinas.  
  
-Estamos hablando, Potter.  
  
-Si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde, Malfoy, digo... si es que te preocupa Hermione...  
  
-Mira, Potter...  
  
-Ahora voy, Harry –le interrumpió Hermione- ya estaba tomado mis libros, váyanse adelantando.  
  
-Si quieres te esperamos –dijo Harry testarudo.  
  
-Ya Romeo, vamonos –le susurro Ron empujándolo.  
  
Los dos amigos se fueron y Draco se levanto furioso.  
  
-¡San Potter! Y va de nuevo, ¡cómo es que no te das cuenta! –los celos de Draco no se hicieron esperar y Hermione se sintió un poco mejor, le gustaba que Draco tuviera celos porque se ponía romántico con ella cuando ocurría eso.  
  
-Ya me di cuenta –dijo empezando a caminar-. Ron me lo dijo.  
  
-¡Te lo dije! Pero ni crea que le dejare el camino libre, porque tú, preciosa, eres únicamente mía –dijo abrazándola muy fuerte.  
  
-Jeje... vamos a llegar tarde –susurro Hermione feliz.  
  
-¿Hoy nos toca Pociones, no?  
  
-Sí, tu clase favorita.  
  
-Entonces prepara tus labios que en toda la clase nos los voy a dejar –dijo separándole y dándole un ligero beso en la boca-. Nos vemos.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
***  
  
Hermione llego a tiempo, faltando solo un minuto para que empezara la clase.  
  
-Justo a tiempo, señorita Granger –la mirada severa de la profesora McGonagall se suavizaba un poco cuando hablaba con Hermione.  
  
-Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo –dijo apenada.  
  
-Pase –dijo sonriente-. Empecemos con la clase.  
  
Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y saco sus cosas.  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Estas triste, lo sé –dijo Ron en un susurro mientras abría bien la hoja de pergamino.  
  
-¿Tanto me conoces? –sonrió Hermione-. Solo ando preocupada, eso es todo.  
  
-¿Segura? –pregunto la voz de Harry a sus espaldas.  
  
-Sí –sonrió Hermione poniéndose algo nerviosa.  
  
Era extraño que la conducta de Hermione hacia Harry cambiara de un día para otro, ahora que sabía que Harry sentía más que amistad por ella la ponía nerviosa. Y no era que a Hermione le gustara Harry sino que ¿a qué mujer no le ponía nerviosa saber eso? (Bueno a mí sí, jejeje) Lo notaba en su mirada tierna, en sus palabras, a veces le daba más nerviosismo sentir la mirada de Harry y verificar si era cierto la ponía aun más nerviosa porque los ojos verdes del chico tenían un brillo increíble, se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.  
  
-Sabes que cuentas conmigo –le susurro Harry haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca por su aliento.  
  
-Gracias, Harry.  
  
La clase estuvo tranquila e interesante, hasta el punto de que a Hermione se le había olvidado lo de la carta de Draco a su padre, pero aquel sentimiento volvió al verlo fuera del aula.  
  
-Que rápido llegaste –dijo Hermione poniéndose enfrente de él.  
  
-Salí antes, pretexto: Ir al baño.  
  
-¿Y tus cosas?  
  
-Tienen un hechizo, llegaran a mi mochila en unos 5 segundos.  
  
Y así fue, Draco abrazó a Hermione y caminaron juntos hasta Herbología, la siguiente clase de Hermione. Otra cosa extraña le pasaba a Hermione, normalmente siempre se sentía segura en los brazos de Draco, normalmente disfrutaba del masaje que los dedos de él le proporcionaban en la cintura, estos se colaban debajo de su ropa y al llegar a la camisa se aferraba a su cintura. Pero extrañamente ya no sentía nada de eso, sentía más miedo, incluso pavor de que algo llegara a pasarle; tanto fue su extraño sentir que le pidió a Draco que no la tomara de la cintura, aunque gracias a eso Draco se enojo con Hermione exigiéndole que se calmara y que nada pasaría pero la chica prefirió seguir sola hasta los invernaderos que seguir discutiendo (aunque el único que gritaba y se enojaba era Draco).  
  
Después de eso, Hermione no pudo evitar llorar un poco, ¿es qué Draco ya no la entendía? ¿O él también estaba nervioso por la carta? Hermione siempre le pedía a Draco que le dijera si estaba nervioso o no pero el chico siempre contestaba que no y que todo saldría bien. Aunque para Hermione nada estaba saliendo bien.  
  
-¿Estas llorando? –pregunto Harry detrás de ella.  
  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah no! Estoy bien, Harry.  
  
-Si como no, y ¿qué es esto, haber? –pregunto quitándole una lágrima de la cara.  
  
-Estoy bien, Harry –dijo Hermione sonriendo y quitándose las demás lágrimas.  
  
-¿Ahora qué te hizo ese hurón? –pregunto Harry rodeándole los hombros y caminando junto a ella.  
  
-No le digas, hurón, Harry –dijo Hermione dándole un leve codazo-. Y son solo cosas que estoy segura que estoy exagerando.  
  
-Si me cuentas estaré de tu parte.  
  
-Jaja lo sé –dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry-. Solo quiero que las cosas mejoren.  
  
Harry sintió la temperatura subirle demasiado rápido, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y no pudo más que rodearle la espalda, con toda la pena del mundo, y consolarla.  
  
-Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien si estas conmigo –le susurro dándole unas palmaditas-... digo, si confías en mí –corrigió nervioso, pero Hermione había entendido exactamente que había querido decir.  
  
-Confió en ti, Harry –dijo Hermione levantando la vista y viendo las mejillas rojas del chico-. Sé que siempre estarás ahí para ayudarme, lamento no estarlo yo cuando tú necesitas de mí...  
  
-Es que tú ya tienes a alguien por quien preocuparte y yo no –dijo Harry con tristeza- solo tú y Ron.  
  
-Si pero el "alguien" por el que me debería de preocupar esta enojado conmigo y... a veces ni él puede consolarme...  
  
-Sabes que estoy yo –dijo Harry mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Y no sabes como te lo agradezco.  
  
Hermione reprimió un sollozo y se quedo mirando fijamente el hombro de Harry pensando en todo lo que estaba pensando... Hermione debería estar feliz de que Draco se este dejando de preocupar en él y ahora hasta sacrifique cosas con su familia sólo por estar con ella pero desgraciadamente era lo contrario, sentía que algo malo pasaría, que Draco si debía irse pero a la vez no quería, quería un 14 de febrero normal como cualquier pareja. Sintió una caricia en su nariz pero la ignoro y siguió pensando en todo lo malo que pasaba y solo por sus locos presentimientos.  
  
-Me gustas mucho...  
  
A Hermione se le a figuró oír un leve zumbido que entendió pero a la vez su mente no quería reaccionar, pensando en que si decía que sí a lo mejor ese zumbidito se fuera, lo hizo. Se sentía tan vacía, triste, sin sentido de vivir, unas nuevas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y estas no cayeron a su ropa o bajaron por su cuello, había algo más que lo impedía. Entonces, su mente empezó a volar e imaginar: estaba con Draco, este la miraba de la manera más tierna que jamás haya visto ella, esa escena se le hacia familiar. ¡Ya recordaba! Fue cuando se dieron su primer beso, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, solo veía su rostro sonreírle y cada vez se acercaba más y más... y más... y más, sus labios se unieron tímidamente y Hermione se separo por un centímetro: ¡era su primer beso! Pero segura, un poco más al sentir el aliento cálido del chico, volvió a unir sus labios con los de él, se sentía tan real, como si en verdad estuviera pasando, metió su mano por detrás de la túnica, acariciando la espalda suavemente, como siempre lo hacía. Aunque Hermione estaba sintiendo algo diferente, lentamente se fue separando, con los ojos cerrados, suspirando y recuperando el aliento.  
  
-¿Draco? –pregunto insegura, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y vieron una cara distinta. Piel apiñonada, algo blanca, cabello negro, gafas, labios rozados y carnosos- ¡Harry!  
  
Harry abrió los ojos sonriendo feliz, pero su felicidad se desmorono al ver como Hermione se alejaba de él y lo miraba asustada.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Por qué?... yo no quería... ¿¡Porque lo hiciste!? –Hermione estaba muy confundida, veía la cara de tristeza de Harry y este intentaba acercársele pero ella se alejaba, ¿qué había hecho?  
  
-Lo siento, Hermione. No pude... retenerme, ¡tú me contestaste! Hermione, espera, no te vayas –le repetía caminando hacia ella.  
  
-¡Déjame en paz! –la chica tomó su mochila y se fue corriendo.  
  
Harry solo alcanzo a ver como Hermione entraba al pasillo y se perdía.  
  
-¡¡Eres un perfecto estúpido!! –se grito furioso, tirando su mochila al suelo y pateando el césped.  
  
"Solo a ti se te ocurre besarla cuando esta confundida, triste y deprimida. De seguro estaba dormida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, o tal vez sí se dio pero no quiso ver... ¡¡si, aja, Potter!!" Harry estaba furioso consigo mismo, al parecer todos ya habían entrado, mucho antes de besarla echo un vistazo para ver si no había nadie, no tenía caso ir a clases con lo mal que se sentía y tarde.  
  
***  
  
Hermione entro corriendo a la Torre de Gryffindor, los elfos domésticos limpiaban la sala como de costumbre y se asustaron al ver a un alumno, pero Hermione ni si quiera los vio, subió de dos en dos las escaleras y por suerte ya estaba limpia su habitación, no habría elfos, tiro su mochila al suelo y se echó en su cama. ¡Hermione había engañado a Malfoy!  
  
"¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!" Grito su mente confundida.  
  
Su boca tenía un nuevo sabor, un nuevo dueño, Hermione se sentía terriblemente mal. Su llanto se oía por las cuatro paredes de la habitación. ¿Es que nada saldría bien de ahora en adelante? ¿Es que el destino se empeñaba en poner pretextos para terminar su relación? ¿Por qué Harry lo había hecho? ¡¡Qué diablos le ocurría al mundo y a ella!! Pero aun lo peor... ¿se lo diría a Draco?  
  
'¡Y si no te quiere volver a hablar! Porque... le respondiste a Harry, ¡él lo puede decir! ¿Es lo que quería, no?' Dijo su mente confundida.  
  
'Claro que sí, confías en él ¿o no?' Dijo su corazón.  
  
Hermione se quito la almohada de la cabeza y se la puso encima, empezó a gritar, se sentía terrible, la peor, la fácil, la dócil, ¡¡la más estúpida del mundo!! Y se quedo así, durante diez minutos más, hasta que el cansancio de gritar y llorar la obligaron a caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
***  
  
-¡Eh, Weasley! –lo llamó Draco.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto girándose.  
  
-¿No has visto a Hermione?  
  
-No, pensé que estaría contigo. Tampoco he visto a Harry, de seguro los llamo algún profesor –dijo dudoso.  
  
-Si la vez, dile que estoy aquí, por favor –dijo preocupado.  
  
-Si, claro –dijo Ron algo sorprendido por la palabra "por favor".  
  
-¡Ah! –lo detuvo de nuevo- Y que ya no estoy enojado.  
  
Ron no pregunto, vio a Draco muy preocupado que con eso se conformo, salió del Gran Comedor y empezó a caminar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Aunque, en realidad, Ron no le dijo que no los veía a los dos desde la segunda hora. Ron había buscado a Harry en el baño de los niños y había preguntado por ambos pero nada, nadie los había visto. A Ron se le ocurrió la Sala Común aunque, lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era que Harry ya le hubiera dicho a Hermione lo que sentía... frente a frente.  
  
Cuando por fin llego, corrió al cuarto de los chicos: Harry no estaba ahí. Con pocas esperanzas, subió al cuarto de las chicas: ¡Hermione sí estaba ahí!  
  
-¡Hermione! –dijo Ron preocupado, Hermione estaba boca abajo y con la almohada encima, se la quito alarmado.  
  
La giro y vio que tenía los ojos hinchados, había llorado y mucho.  
  
-Hermione... Hermy, Mione –Ron le movía el hombro con suavidad. La chica se despertó poco a poco.  
  
-¿Ron? –pregunto sentándose.  
  
-¿Qué paso, Hermione? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Dónde esta Harry?  
  
Hermione lo miro con tristeza y melancolía, se echo en sus brazos y empezó a llorar.  
  
-Ron, yo no quería, él me beso, yo no me di cuenta... ¡no quiero que Draco se entere, ayúdame!  
  
-¡Espera! –ordeno Ron separando a Hermione- ¿Quién te beso?  
  
-¡Harry! Yo no me di cuenta, te lo juro, él solo me estaba abrazando y cuando me di cuenta nos estábamos besando.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Harry? –pregunto sorprendido.  
  
-¡No sé! Yo me fui corriendo... Ron, me quiero morir –le susurro abrazándole el cuello.  
  
-¡No digas eso, Hermione! –le suplico Ron- Mira, Malfoy me dijo que...  
  
-¡No quiero verlo, no puedo verlo, Ron! Solo me quiero morir porque todo me ha salido mal... nada vale la pena.  
  
-¿Ni Malfoy? –pregunto mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Él sí, pero no conmigo... yo no soy para él, él es arriesgado... valiente... fuerte y yo no, Ron, no soy nadie.  
  
-Hermione ¿te estas escuchando? ¡Claro que vales mucho, Hermione! Eres la única que nos sienta en cabeza, la única que no solo se deja llevar por los impulsos, sin ti Harry y Ron ya estuviéramos muertos por tantas cosas que hemos pasado, eres genial Hermione, por eso Malfoy se enamoro de ti y Harry.  
  
Hermione lo miro como si le estuviera diciendo que es inocente en una condena a muerte, lo abrazo tan fuerte que Ron pidió que lo soltara un poco. Hermione le dio miles de gracias pero aun así sentía un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Pero... tengo miedo de decirle a Draco... o de encontrarme con Harry.  
  
-Te diré algo, mejor, primero, habla con Harry, después con Malfoy... aunque te aseguro que tu novio no va a dudar en romperle la cara a Harry, aunque lo tiene bien merecido, por impulsivo.  
  
-Pero... sabes...  
  
Hermione le empezó a contar, con detalles, lo ocurrido.  
  
-Estoy seguro que Harry se dio cuenta que no estabas en ti, Harry no es tan tonto, miles de veces le he dicho que si Malfoy esta contigo, no tendrá posibilidades. Se nota que te quiere mucho.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo saliendo del baño, secándose la cara.  
  
-Me fue a preguntar por ti en el Gran Comedor, se veía muy preocupado, me dijo hasta "por favor" –dijo divertido-. Ah, y me dijo que ya no estaba enojado contigo.  
  
Hermione sonrió- Últimamente lo he presionado mucho... pero sé que entiende mi posición.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ron preocupado- Si puedo saber, claro.  
  
Hermione le empezó a contar lo ocurrido y Ron se quedo con la boca abierta y el cejo fruncido.  
  
-¡¡Hizo eso... por ti!!  
  
-Pensé que habías dicho que valía mucho la pena –sonrió divertida.  
  
-Es que... no lo puedo creer. Lo pueden degollar o castigar, o aun peor, ¡torturar! Por lo que hizo y anda muy tranquilo... ¡yo estuviera peor que tú!  
  
-Sí, se lo he dicho, ya pasaron tres días desde que envió esa carta y anda como si nada. Yo, en cambio, ando alerta, tengo miedo que su padre le haga algo, tanto que le pedí que no me abrazara... se enojo porque dijo que yo no debería ponerme así y que necesitaba mi apoyo y que no se lo daba y bueno, ya sabrás... ¿crees que estoy exagerando?  
  
-Pues ya te dije que yo estuviera peor, pero creo que si debes darle algo de apoyo, si únicamente le andas diciendo lo malo que podrá pasar se puede arrepentir y decirle a su padre que si se va, tú ya le dijiste lo necesario, ahora solo espera las consecuencias ¡y reza porque no pase nada!  
  
-Jajaja, lo haré –dijo Hermione-. Gracias, Ron.  
  
-¿De qué? Solo me preocupo por ustedes y ustedes mismos se complican –dijo bromeando-. Ahora hay que bajar que me toca Adivinación y esta muy lejos.  
  
-Sí, de acuerdo.  
  
***  
  
Hermione bajo algo nerviosa, esperando no toparse con Harry.  
  
-Tranquila –dijo Ron-. Será famoso por haber debilitado a quien-tú-sabes pero es un cobarde en cuestión de chicas.  
  
Hermione rió nerviosa mientras tomaba otras escaleras para ir a su clase de Aritmancia. Caminaba rápidamente porque de nuevo se le hacía tarde pero una voz interrumpió su caminata.  
  
-¡Hermione! –grito Draco.  
  
Hermione se giro y se le helo la sangre.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto preocupado- Te espere en Herbología, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras pero en ninguna estabas. ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo seriamente-. Debo irme –dijo caminando hacia su salón.  
  
-¡Ya no estoy enojado! –grito suplicante.  
  
-Lo sé... y no sabes como te adoro por eso.  
  
-¿No me puedo despedir? –pregunto caminando hacia ella.  
  
-No... bueno sí, es que...  
  
No pudo terminar, los labios de Draco aprisionaron los suyos, aquella sensación le agradaba más, pero se estaba empezando a sentir mal... 'lo engañaste' repetía su cerebro, 'él entenderá' decía su corazón.  
  
Hermione se separo tan repentinamente que Draco quedo extrañado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Debo irme, llegare tarde.  
  
-Esta bien, nos vemos.  
  
-Te amo –le grito Hermione al final del pasillo. Draco solo sonrió y desapareció...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡No crean que Draco era malo u otra persona jajaja! Sino que, según los libros, en el último año se puede tele transportar. Me tarde mucho porque me fui de vacas, lo siento a quienes no jejeje pero me la pase muy bien y con más ganas de enredar este fic, ¡espero que lo haya hecho! Le quiero agradecer a mi amigui Ceci porque ¡por fin la mendiga me dejo un review! ¡Bien que los lees pero de reviews nada ¿verdad?! Pero aun así graxx!!  
  
¡Les deseo un feliz día del niño! Porque sé que cada uno tiene uno adentro (aunque algunos demasiado adentro) Pero ahí anda jejeje, nos vemos. 


	5. Un Peso Más, Un Peso Menos

*************************  
  
UN PESO MÁS, UN PESO MENOS  
  
*************************  
  
-¿Lo ves? No era para tanto, estoy seguro de que el 14 solo me enviara una carta y ya –Malfoy doblo la carta tirandola al suelo-. Y tú mordiéndote las uñas.  
  
-Lo siento, pero aun así te pudo haber castigado o algo así, tú mismo me confesaste que tenías miedo –dijo un poco más aliviada.  
  
-¿Cuándo? –pregunto rodeándole los hombros.  
  
-Con las peleas, cuando te mencionaba lo de la carta, ¡admítelo! –la chica reía mientras bajaba sus dedos, contando.  
  
-Esta bien, ¡pero no tenía miedo! Estaba nervioso –deletreo sacando su varita.  
  
-Como sea, pero sí te daba miedo la reacción de tu padre.  
  
-Bueno, sí, ya –dijo incendiando la carta-. ¿De qué querías hablar?  
  
Hermione se puso muy nerviosa al recordarlo, se giro rápidamente y se apoyo en el brazo del sofá.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan malo es? –pregunto Draco riendo con ironía.  
  
-Sí. Y no quiero que reacciones mal, bueno, estoy segura que lo harás, pero por favor, no...  
  
-¡¡Draco!! –grito Pansy Parkinson-. ¡Hay un pleito, tienes que venir rápido!  
  
-¿De quién? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie.  
  
-¡Waters y Anderson! Los chicos están intentando separarlos pero es inútil, ¡ven rápido! –gritaba desesperada.  
  
Draco, con agilidad, se ponía los zapatos.  
  
-Ya vengo, quédate aquí.  
  
-¿No quieres ayuda? Soy prefecta, también.  
  
-Esto es asunto de Slytherin –Pansy la miro tajante-. No puedes entrar a la sala ¿o sí?  
  
-Lo siento, yo solo... quería ayudar –dijo sentándose de nuevo.  
  
-Vamos –dijo Draco saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Hermione suspiro con tristeza, en parte, estaba feliz de que Draco se fuera, así no le tendría que decir lo que Harry... bueno, ya sabrán. Aunque por otra parte, Hermione no quería que pasara el tiempo, si Draco se enteraba por cualquier medio estaba segura de que él se enojaría y mucho, de que mataría a Harry, eso era seguro, pero era mejor que lo contara ella que cualquier otro. Hermione estiro los pies, acostándose por completo en el sofá, ya no sentía tanta presión, el padre de Draco tenía que irse a América por asuntos que Draco no le explico, aunque ella tampoco los quería saber, eso quería decir que la dichosa junta el 14 de febrero se cancelaba, ¡Draco se quedaría con ella! Aquella tensión se iba de sus hombros y solo quedaba aquella carga: ¡Harry!  
  
No había hablado con él, Ron siempre le daba oportunidades pero no entendía porque hablar con Harry, ¿no era claro lo que aquel beso significó?, Incluso Harry evitaba hablar con Hermione, y es que... era difícil continuar sabiendo los sentimientos de Harry, era difícil para ambos. Ron siempre le contaba a Hermione lo que Harry pensaba y sentía desde aquel día: Un completo idiota. Sin embargo, después de ese día, Hermione esperaba una disculpa o algo similar, lo que no sabía es que Harry no se arrepentía, de lo único que se arrepentía era de no haberle pedido ser su novia mucho antes que Malfoy, ¡ese era su pesar! El maldito pesar que lo consumía día con día, verlos felices siempre, abrazados, besándose, riéndose, ¿qué el mundo se había propuesto hacer infeliz a Harry Potter? Eso parecía, desde el día de su nacimiento hasta el día de hoy.  
  
***  
  
-Hola, Harry, ¿estas bien? –Ginny le pasaba una mano enfrente de los ojos.  
  
-¡Ah! Hola Ginny ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Dímelo tú, has estado muy triste, no te he visto mucho con mi hermano o Hermione ¿se pelearon?  
  
-Algo similar –dijo cerrando su libro de posiciones-. ¿Y tú como estas?  
  
-Bien, gracias. He estado algo ocupada, por eso no los he visto mucho –rió divertida.  
  
-¿Aun sigues con Matt Johnson? –pregunto sonriente.  
  
-No, terminamos hace dos meses ¿no sabías? –pregunto algo sorprendida.  
  
-No, lo siento. Ron no me habla mucho de ti –dijo algo distraído.  
  
-Te invito una cerveza de mantequilla y así platicamos ¿te parece?  
  
-¿Tienes cerveza de mantequilla? –pregunto algo interesado.  
  
-Oye, soy una Weasley, debo tener reservas –dijo sonriente, bajando del escritorio.  
  
Harry rió divertido, hace mucho que no lo hacía- Ya extrañaba a los antiguos Weasley.  
  
Ginny solo sonrió y camino junto a Harry.  
  
***  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?! –pregunto Draco dando un portazo.  
  
-¡Él empezó! –grito Waters.  
  
-¡Maricón, chismoso! –grito Davis forcejeando entre sus compañeros.  
  
-¡Quiero una explicación, y más les vale que sea buena! –grito furioso.  
  
-Este idiota me llamó traidor, más traidor es tu maldito abuelo.  
  
-Parecen niñitos muggles, ¡vayan a sus habitaciones! Y si vuelvo a ver cualquier pleito ese asunto se ira a las manos del profesor Snape, les advierto.  
  
-Más traidor eres tú, Malfoy –Davis le escupió los pies-. Saliendo con una puta sangre sucia... ¡pensé que no podrías caer tan bajo después del robo de Merlín!  
  
-¡Cómo te atreves, maldito insecto! –Draco sacó su varita.  
  
-Malfoy, tranquilízate –le ordeno suplicante Parkinson.  
  
-¡Mátame! –grito Davis- Mancha aun más tu apellido, que era tan limpio como tu sangre ¡hasta qué naciste tú!  
  
Draco le dio un puñetazo en la quijada y todos los Slytherin se enfurecieron.  
  
-¡Draco, detente, esta borracho! –gritaba Parkinson.  
  
-¡EN PRIMER LUGAR, TU PINCHE PADRE SALIO BENEFICIADO DEL PUTO ROBO DE MERLÍN Y EN SEGUNDO... –Draco le tomo el cuello de la túnica- NO TE METAS CON MI NOVIA, PENDEJO! –Draco le saco el aire al golpearlo en el estomago con la rodilla.  
  
Todos los Slytherin miraban la escena con algo de furia y rencor, no para Draco, sino para Davis, y este solo reía a carajadas muriéndose de dolor.  
  
-¡Y TODAVÍA TE QUEDAN LAS MALDITAS GANAS DE REIRTE ¿NO?! –Grito dándole una patada.  
  
De repente se giro, todos los Slytherin se echaron para atrás al ver el rostro rojo de furia, los ojos desorbitados y sus puños bien cerrados.  
  
-¡YA ESTOY HASTA LA PUTA MADRE DE QUE ME ESTEN CHINGANDO, QUE DIABLOS LES IMPORTA A USTEDES CON QUIEN ANDE!  
  
-En primer lugar, -dijo Goyle algo temeroso- tú impusiste lo de sangre sucia.  
  
-¡Y USTEDES DE IDIOTAS LO SIGUIERON ¿NO?!  
  
Goyle se echo para atrás, escondiéndose detrás de todos.  
  
-¡No sé que diablos se traen contra mí, y no me vengan a reclamar cosas que todos han salido beneficiados en las cosas sucias que hacen nuestros padres! ¡Admitámoslo TODOS ESTAMOS METIDOS EN ESTE PINCHE OYO DE MIERDA: EL LADO OSCURO! ¡Y que conmovedor que ahora me quieran dar sus pinches excusas para ponerse en mi contra si todos estamos igual de beneficiados! –Draco agarró otra bocanada de aire- ¡Y no me vengan con que ahora la sangre es lo importante si TODOS algún día han salido con sangre sucias o aun peores: Muggles! ¡Admítanlo, están buenas, muy buenas las canijas! ¿Te estas riendo Crabbe? –pregunto Draco furioso.  
  
-No, no –dijo haciéndose chiquito-. Es solo que...  
  
-¡Es cierto ¿verdad?! ¡En especial tú que antes de que yo saliera con Granger, estabas a reventar de enamorado de ella! Desde que la vimos en el tren por primera vez.  
  
Crabbe miraba a todos algo nervioso- Bueno yo...  
  
-¡Otro gran ejemplo es Viktor Krum el mortífago más leal y conocido del mundo enamorado de Granger! La noticia lleno los diarios por semanas ¿lo recuerdan?  
  
Los Slytherin se miraban algo avergonzados.  
  
-¡Así que si vuelvo a escuchar cualquier queja o algo similar, esto llegara a los oídos de Snape! ¿Quedo claro?  
  
-Sí –asintieron todos.  
  
Draco se retiró a zancadas de la habitación y salió de la sala común.  
  
***  
  
-Jajaja... y entonces... espera Harry, entonces le dije "Tengo 16, Matt, ¡claro que no me quiero casar contigo!" –La risa de los dos se oía por toda la Torre Norte.  
  
-No te lo puedo creer –reía Harry a carcajadas- ¡y el idiota ya había comprado el vino!  
  
Ginny se acostó en el piso pataleando de risa y Harry se apoyaba en el escritorio para no caerse.  
  
-Eso estuvo buenísimo, Ginny –reía Harry-. ¿Y qué paso con el anillo?  
  
-Esa es la mejor parte, ¡era de fantasía! Me dijo que me iba a comprar uno de verdad después.  
  
Harry empezó a llorar de la risa, se dejo caer en el piso mientras las carcajadas inundaban la habitación. Ginny gateo hasta Harry y se dejo caer a su lado, aun riendo.  
  
-¿Tú no tienes algo gracioso que contar? –pregunto riendo.  
  
-Creo que sí, pero quiero otra botella.  
  
Harry se levanto a duras penas y cogió dos botellas.  
  
-Gracias –dijo Ginny sentándose-. Haber cuéntame algo muy gracioso.  
  
-De acuerdo. Bueno, la otra vez iba solo a Herbología –dijo controlando su risa-. Ron se había quedado platicando con Lavender y ni modo de quedarme ahí viéndolos sonrojados –rió divertido.  
  
Tomo otro trago de cerveza.  
  
-De repente vi a Hermione llorando y me acerque a preguntarle que si qué le pasaba, no me quiso decir pero deduje que se había peleado con Malfoy...  
  
-La misma historia –dijo Ginny su chocando la botella con la de Harry- ¡salud!  
  
-¡Salud! –rió Harry-. Y bueno, la abrace para que se sintiera mejor y –se empezó a reír con ironía- se veía tan hermosa, el viento jugaba con su cabello de una forma única, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío y sus labios también.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¡No, ya casi acabo! –dijo empezándose a reír-. ¡Hice lo más estúpido que te puedas imaginar! ¡La bese! –se empezó a reír, poniéndose de pie- Le tome la cara y ella no se opuso, apenas toque sus labios y ella se separo un poco, pero después me respondió...  
  
Ginny lo miro incrédulo- ¿Qué?  
  
-¡Espera, aun no acabo! Jajaja, yo me sentía en las nubes, claro, Hermione besa muy bien y yo no sabía nada, le empecé a susurrar que me gustaba desde hace mucho y que había anhelado eso desde que la conocí –Harry empezó a derramar unas lágrimas.  
  
-Harry, no...  
  
-¡No me interrumpas, Ginny! –empezó a reír con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas ocupaban su cara- De repente se separa y pongo mi cara de idiota pensando en que ella también me quería, ¡me llamo Draco! Y me grito que no me quería, que por qué lo había hecho y ¡salió corriendo! –Empezó a reírse con falsedad fuertemente- ¡¿Qué idiota soy, no crees?! Digo, si los veo todos los días restregándome que se aman ¡que maldita posibilidad tengo con ella ¿no?! ¡Ninguna, porque estoy horrible, marcado, rajado, soy estúpido e ingenuo! ¡Pero ella estaba como pensando, no sé porque se me ocurrió besarla! ¡Ríete de mí, Ginny, ríete!  
  
Harry se deslizo por la pared llorando mientras reía con ironía, Ginny se arrodillo a él.  
  
-Por supuesto que no me rió de ti, Harry. Eres muy valiente.  
  
-¿Valiente? ¡Soy un idiota! Hermione estaba deprimida y ahí voy de menso a besarla.  
  
-Lo sentiste, Harry, yo también he besado así –dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte.  
  
-¡Pero tú has salido bien, yo no!  
  
-¡Claro que no! No siempre se sale bien, Harry, no llores. No tienes por qué sentirte mal, hiciste lo correcto: hacerle caso a tu corazón.  
  
Harry miraba el suelo, mientras sentía los brazos de Ginny abrazarle la espalda.  
  
-Aun así me siento el hombre más estúpido del mundo.  
  
-Te comprendo, me he sentido así –dijo Ginny separándose de él, con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
-No llores, Ginny, lo conté para que te rieras –dijo quitándole las lágrimas.  
  
-Harry Potter, eres un tonto –Ginny empezó a reír-. Claro que no me voy a reír, por quién me tomas, a mí también me ha pasado y te sientes estúpida, lo sé, aunque a mí no me respondió –rió con ironía mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos-, me llamo loca y nunca me volvió a hablar.  
  
-¿Puedo saber quién? –pregunto acariciándole la mano.  
  
-No creo que quieras saberlo –rió divertida- además, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-En verdad me interesa –dijo quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas.  
  
Ginny nunca había visto a Harry sin lentes y, en verdad, estaba guapísimo. "¡¡Qué diablos dices, es tu amigo!!"  
  
-Bueno, fue Malfoy –rió divertida-. Antes era mi amor platónico.  
  
-No entiendo que le ven a ese hurón de mierda –dijo limpiándose los lentes- . Esta todo pálido y parece un muerto, y su cara de asco, en realidad no sé que le ven.  
  
-Para mí es guapo, aun, no esta feo, Harry, -rió divertida- cuando sonríe se ve muy bien y además no solo me gusta por su forma de ser sino que... es muy gentil y se puede platicar a gusto con él.  
  
-¿Has hablado con él?  
  
-Sí, solo un par de veces pero siempre fue bueno, cambio mucho cuando empezó a andar con Hermione, normalmente no me hubiera hablado, pero Hermione estaba ahí y nos saco platica y así lo conocí.  
  
-¿Cuándo lo besaste? –pregunto algo interesado.  
  
-No recuerdo bien, como 2 meses después de que Hermione y Malfoy anduvieran. ¿Por qué?  
  
-¡Ginny, te adoro! –grito Harry abrazándola- Tal vez aun no le haya dicho nada, ¡no tiene por qué! Ya regreso –dijo empezando a correr.  
  
-¿Harry? Espera... bueno, ya te fuiste –dijo suspirando resignada-. ¡Yo quiero más cerveza!  
  
***  
  
Si Malfoy también había tenido un beso robado en aquella relación quería decir que Hermione y él ya estaban a mano, aunque tal vez, Hermione ya se lo había dicho, aunque no importaba, era mejor decirle. ¡Así volverían a hablarse! Bueno... eso esperaba Harry.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Siento la demora, al parecer lo enrede tanto que no me puse muy de acuerdo con la continuación pero aquí esta, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews. También quiero darle las gracias a mis amiguis Cecilia, Ixchel y Wendy que hacen que la vida no sea tan dura y se haga soportable y ¡estupenda! Mil gracias chicas. Una cosa más, en México, los que sepan donde venden los boletos para la premier de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban en México ¡necesito información! Ya tengo el dinero y me urge ver esa película jejeje, así que los que sepan ¡digan por aquí! Les agredezco, nos vemos. 


	6. San Valentin

SAN VALENTIN  
  
Por Kimi10  
  
3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS  
  
"Mejor como amigos ¿sí, Harry?" Harry se giro tapándose por completo, después se destapo y se puso boca abajo.  
  
-Demonios.  
  
"Te juro que la amo, Potter" Harry se volvió a girar viendo la misma fotografía, Hermione estaba ahora en la espalda de Ron sonriendo. Harry tomo la foto y la bajo, cerro los ojos he intento dormir.  
  
Hermione y Draco habían hablado con él, jamás pensó ver en Malfoy una mirada tan sincera como la de aquel día, veía con algo de coraje como los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban mientras hablaban con él, intentando hacerle razonar que Hermione ya tenía a alguien y él realmente la amaba, era algo increíble ver como Malfoy se volvía cariñoso, sincero y atento con ella, era difícil para Harry entender eso puesto que siempre había visto a otro Malfoy, el Malfoy que él supuso que era con ella. Aun así estaba confundido, su sentimiento por Hermione se estaba transformando en algo más fuerte... o tal vez deseado, no lo sabía muy bien pero era confuso. Jamás pensó que en corazón de él existiera algo así, aunque aun dudaba.  
  
-Vaya, se nota que es el día de San Valentín –susurro Ron feliz.  
  
Hermione se separo de Malfoy y se giro- Perdón –dijo lamiéndose los labios- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-No, nada, solo quería saludar. Hola, Malfoy –dijo sonriente.  
  
Draco lo miro ceñudo y solo contesto un "hola" algo sorprendido. Hermione se giro frunciendo el ceño contenta- Solo quiere ser amigable, debes agradecer que él si te este aceptando –dijo sentándose correctamente en la banca.  
  
-Si, lo sé. Creo que me vi muy grosero, solo que no me acostumbro.  
  
Hermione sonrió- Tienes que hacerlo, llevamos y un año esperando esto.  
  
Draco miró a una Hermione radiante de felicidad y se sintió el hombre más afortunado de la tierra: tenía a Hermione este 14 de febrero, nadie lo molestaría, todo saldría perfecto y ella se había arreglado sólo para él... se veía más hermosa de lo normal.  
  
-Felicidades –Draco despertó de sus pensamientos y giro la cabeza.  
  
-Potter –dijo viendo la mano tendida de este.  
  
-Gracias, Harry –dijo Hermione levantándose y abrazándolo-. ¡También es el día de la amistad, así que no se van a librar de mí!  
  
El trío rió unos momentos y se separaron, todos miraron a Draco al mismo tiempo. Hermione le hizo unas señas con los ojos para que se levantara.  
  
-Más vale que cuides bien a Hermione, la quiero como una hermana –dijo Ron amenazante pero amigable-. Por mí ya eres como de la familia.  
  
Hermione sonrió feliz al ver como su novio y su "hermano" se abrazaban. Al separarle Ron le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se distancio un poco, Harry se acerco.  
  
-No volveré a interferir, ahora si creo que... amas a Hermione y ella a ti... –tomo la mano de Hermione y la de Draco y las unió-. Supongo que no estaría mal ir a las Tres Escobas para celebrar.  
  
Hermione sonrió aun más y empezó a llorar- ¡Gracias, Harry!  
  
Harry recibió en sus brazos a Hermione, la noche anterior había sido muy larga, tanto así como para comprender que Hermione era más su hermana que algo más, era bella, por supuesto, pero alguien había visto eso primero y ella lo había elegido... así era todo, difícil de comprender pero ahora se veía algo más claro... al menos para Harry.  
  
-Quiero dar un brindis –dijo Ron levantando su botella de mantequilla- por el nuevo cuarteto.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Draco lo empezaron a bullar.  
  
-No, Weasley –alego Malfoy.  
  
-No, Ron, ¿qué es eso? –bufo Hermione.  
  
-Ron, por Dios, ya estas algo borracho. Mejor brindemos por hoy, el día en que aceptamos a Hermione y Malfoy...  
  
-Draco, Potter –lo corrigió.  
  
-De acuerdo, Draco. Entonces llámame Harry.  
  
-Y dicen que soy aburrido –Ron hipó-. Yo brindo por la cerveza... hip... ¡salud!  
  
Los cuatro estrecharon sus cervezas y rieron felices.  
  
-Harry, podemos hablar –Ginny le jalo el brazo.  
  
-Claro –dijo en voz baja-. Ya regreso.  
  
Hermione y Draco miraron a Harry con picardía.  
  
Ginny y Harry se sentaron en la mesa más alejada.  
  
-Bueno, yo...  
  
-Tú también me gustas, Ginny –Harry se adelanto tomándole la mano.  
  
-¿En serio? –pregunto Ginny temblando de emoción.  
  
-Sí, eres la única que ha estado conmigo, siempre. Eres incondicional.  
  
-¡¡Ay Harry!! –dijo Ginny arrojándose en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Ginny se separo un poco y sonrió feliz.  
  
-¡¡Sí!! –Ginny volvió a abrazar a Harry con más fuerza, quedándose así por un buen rato, platicando en voz baja.  
  
-¿Tú crees qué?  
  
-Sí, si lo creo.  
  
-¿Se lo diremos? –pregunto mirando al pelirrojo que platicaba con Rosmerta.  
  
-No, mejor ellos.  
  
Hermione y Draco salieron de las Tres Escobas, tomados de la mano.  
  
-¿Qué haremos al salir de aquí? –pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Yo quiero conocer a tus padres –dijo apretando la mano de Hermione y mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-Yo también, aunque no sé que decir sobre conocer a los tuyos.  
  
-Le diremos sobre nuestra relación –dijo mirando el callejón y miles de alumnos corriendo y sonriendo.  
  
-Tengo miedo... sé que no lo aceptaran.  
  
-Lo harán, como Potter y Weasley.  
  
-Harry y Ron –corrigió Hermione-. Me siento feliz de que por fin nos acepten.  
  
-Yo aun más porque te hace feliz.  
  
Hermione sonrió y se adelanto, sentándose en una banca.  
  
-Ven –le indico a su lado.  
  
Malfoy sonrió y se sentó, abrazando por completo a su novia- ¿Eres feliz?  
  
-Demasiado ¿y tú?  
  
-También, aunque todo se nos vino encima nuestras manos siguieron unidas... eso me hace muy feliz, y el saber que me amas y estas siempre conmigo.  
  
Hermione suspiro cerrando los ojos, se escondió en el cuello de Draco, y este apoyo su cabeza en la de ella.  
  
-Eres lo más valioso que tengo... jamás te perderé, lo juro.  
  
Draco levantó la cabeza y ella también, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Un tierno beso se fue formando por la unión de sus labios, una danza en la que solo ellos se comunicaban y se transmitían todo. El mundo era un reto más, su amor era la demostración más grande que nadie los separaría, la demostración de que no hay líneas fronterizas para unir a dos distintos... un Malfoy y un Granger.  
  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡Suxx!! Lo sé, no sé ni como pero ya se acabo, según iba a ver pleitos y todo jejeje pero me llego más esto. Bueno quiero agradecerle a mi hermano Kevin jejeje que en estos días me ha servido mucho, gracias a ti, hermanito, he descubierto que no soy la única loca y que vale la pena vivir. A mi amiga Cecilia que le gusto mucho el fic, en especial por la canción de Dido jejeje. A los monitos de Happy Tree Friends que son más sádicos y tiernos que dragon ball (el único tierno es Gohan de niño jejeje) que me hacen reír un buen y aun quiero el ringtone para mi cel. A mis primitas que las amo y a ustedes lectores que me levanta el autoestima, aunque sea con un "escribes bien" muy corto, mil gracias. Espero hacer otro y recibir el mismo cariño, adiós. 


End file.
